KakaIru Angel lover
by Cloiegirl12
Summary: WARNING! YAOI content that means gays Kakashi and Iruka a regular day in their love life .


KAKAIRU

Angel Lover

"Is he here?"

The man pointed to the left toward a door.

"Thank you"

He walks over to the door and looks to see the one he seeks.

"Hey Iruka"

The part time Academy teacher and part time mission report filer looked up from what he was doing to his Speaker. He saw the part time Trainer part time Anbu member standing in the door way.

Kakashi strolled over to the desk looking at the familiar face.

"I'm back from another tough one."

"a special?"

"Yeah" Kakashi confirmed.

"Do you have a report to file?" Iruka guessed.

"Nah the others will be turning it in a bit later."

"Why are you here then?"

Kakashi leaned over the desk getting close to Iruka's face. Even with his mask on you could see through his eyes that he was smiling. "Just came to see you."

Iruka sighed He figured it was something like that. He looked a bit weary but looked up and responded. "I'll be off in a bit"

"Excellent" Kakashi was pleased with that response.

"Yeah so I should be getting back to work now."

"Alright I'll see you then." Kakashi said with a small wave before he disappeared behind the door once more.

Iruka sighed again but then smirked afterward. He couldn't help but feel the comfort of the though of Kakashi. Also to know he was the only one in Kohona that caught Kakashi's eyes outside of Jiraiya's books.

Kakashi strolled through the streets of Kohona mostly wasting time since nothing really changed in the village enough to make you curious.

"Kakashi Sensei!!" called a familiar voice.

Kakashi turned to see the blonde haired, brightly dressed boy running toward him. Naruto was dragging Sasuke behind him. Sasuke was nearly tripping over his feet as Naruto dragged him along.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke."

"Where you been Sensei?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Aw you know on missions." His eyes drifted to Sasuke whose wrist was still captured in Naruto's grasp. "Nice to see you out Sasuke what are you doing hanging with Naruto?"

"Well as you can see I am being forcefully dragged along." He held up his wrist as if Kakashi needed to see it.

"I see" Kakashi assumed there was something else behind this tag along, But he had thought that for a while now.

"Come on Sasuke, See you Sensei." Naruto started running again

"Ah! Naruto wait!! Slow down you baka!" Sasuke protested as Naruto pulled him along.

(A/N to see where Naruto and Sasuke is going you can read my Sasunaru fanfiction I'll be posting soon)

Kakashi Smirked unnoticeably those two had always been interesting.

"Sensei" a sweeter female voice called.

"Hello Sakura"

"Nice to see you back"

"Thank you Sakura nice to see you as well."

"Thanks"

Sakura had grown and seemed too had gotten over her Sasuke love sickness. Perhaps it had something to do with the relationship with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well I have to go to the library see you later Sensei"

He nodded he should be headed back to the missions office. Iruka might be getting off now.

-------------------------------Later---Iruka's house------------------------------------

"AH!" "UH" "Umm" Iruka moaned as Kakashi took complete advantage of their time. His lips kissed down the teacher's fragile body.

Sweat was collecting at Iruka's forehead and neck. His fingers were entangled in Kakashi's messy hair. Kakashi's hair was rough compared to Iruka's long silky hair. It almost matched their personalities; Kakashi the strong and tough one that has a rough touch; then Iruka with a smooth, compassionate personality with a silky look and feel to him.

"Uh"

Kakashi's hands glided down the bare muscles of Iruka's legs. His touch ever so teasing until they finally meet their goal. And then Iruka knew what would come next.

They were spread out on Iruka's bedroom floor. Somehow they never made it to the bed.

Kakashi was always careful with Iruka but lost control with time. He had made the first move which signaled Iruka he was losing that little control he had. His hand slid up until it cupped around Iruka's cock.

He then lifted Iruka's head up toward him. He began to kiss and suck his neck. This made Iruka curve him neck back in pleasure. The hair tie had already been removed from Iruka's hair so the silky strands were brushed against Kakashi's face sending Iruka's scent and sweat on his face.

"Kakashi…" He gasped as Kakashi positioned him once again

Then he had him against the side of the bed. He removed any last bit of clothes lingering leaving both of them completely nude.

Kakashi pressed his bare skin against Iruka's back. The warmth of Kakashi radiated off onto his lover.

He nipped at his ear as if whispering his warning of what was coming.

Iruka was prepared as he always was with Kakashi. He knew Kakashi's limit better then anyone so he knew the poor control he had. Soon he would give into their desires and stop the teasing game they played.

Then as if Kakashi knew they were both ready and both done with their games he moved position.

With a cry from Iruka he had entered the fragile body of his lover. Pressure filled both him and Iruka, both moaned with it.

He withdrew before thrusting himself into him again. He continued both moaning in unison with the movement.

Soon they just collapsed on the floor sweat covered. They breathed heavily and stared into the eyes of each other. They stayed in this state for nearly an hour.

Kakashi's urge to touch came again so he pulled Iruka close in his arms. Iruka sighed with agreement. He couldn't imagine his life without Kakashi.

Perhaps he needed to talk to Hokage about not sending Kakashi on such risky missions. Sure Kakashi was protecting the village and he should be proud of that, but the thought of him anywhere else drove him mad.

Sure Kakashi was pretty demanding but not unbearable in fact he was an angel to Iruka.

"Iruka…" Kakashi breathed "thank you" than he held him closer.

They laid there a while Iruka eventually fell asleep. Kakashi pulled a blanket over them refusing to leave his Angel lover's side.


End file.
